


Petrichor

by ptrchrl



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, idk what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptrchrl/pseuds/ptrchrl
Summary: Sejun was sure it would rain today, that's why he didn't bring an umbrella.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Petrichor

Sejun was sure it would rain today, that's why he didn't bring an umbrella.

The rain brings him happiness and sadness, packed in a bundle of mixed feelings. He doesn't know why it happens, but his mood shifts along with the incoming rainfall, making him spiral in his own thoughts. There is some kind of enigma that keeps his emotions connected with the sky.

So now, Sejun stands on the empty sidewalk at night, looking up at the sky as raindrops splatter onto his face. His shirt and jeans cling to his skin, the rainfall unhelpful in the way he shivered. He could feel the cold creeping into his bones, but he didn't care. The rain is there to keep him company. He closes his eyes.

When was the last time he felt this troubled? It was with the last rainfall, yet it felt only like yesterday. He gets tired of dealing with, well, everything. Don't get him wrong, he loves writing songs and performing them, but that doesn't mean that it's always cupcakes and rainbows. He just wants to forget how to feel for a few moments. It's the first time it rained in a long while, and it's also the first time his soul feels at peace.

Footsteps echo in a distance, the puddles of water making splashing sounds as they come close. Moments later, the rain stops pattering on him, yet he could still hear it pouring down. He opens his eyes to see a bright yellow umbrella sheltering him.

"'Di ka nanaman nagdala ng payong." Sejun lowers his gaze, meeting familiar sanguine eyes. "Magkakasakit ka kung tatagal ka dito.."

Sejun sighs as Stell steps closer, putting a jacket over his shoulders. He doesn't say anything; he lacks the energy to do so.

"Tingnan mo sarili mo, basang basa ka na! balik na tayo," Stell continues to say, looking Sejun over like a mother attending to his child. Sejun chuckles at how accurate the comparison is. "Bakit ka natawa?"

Sejun shakes his head and looks at Stell. Whenever it rains, Stell would always be out looking for him, be it day or night. It all started when Stell found him crying in the rain after a long, hard day, many months ago. He was there with his brightly colored umbrella and warm smile, chasing away the cold settling in Sejun's soul. Stell's effect on him is instantaneous, a single smile could bring him over the moon with a gushy feeling in his guts.

The rain subsides into a light drizzle and like magic, Sejun feels lighter. He closes his eyes once again, leaning close to Stell. The man wraps an arm around him and lets his head fall onto his shoulder.

"Hay nako, ang tigas talaga ng ulo mo," Stell admonishes, yet it sounded more worried than anything. Sejun tilts his head and catches a whiff of Stell's vanilla perfume. He always smells sweet. "Uwi na tayo ha?"

Sejun can only nod against Stell's neck, eyelids heavy. He could feel Stell's chest move as he sighs.

"Anong gagawin mo kung wala ako?"

That's a question Sejun's afraid to answer. Stell is his petrichor, the ever present scent that follows the first rainfall after a long period of dryness. He is always there when the storm of Sejun's thoughts finally subsides, offering comfort and a sense of security. Sejun wouldn't know how to function without him.

Sejun clutches Stell's shirt. "'Wag mo 'kong iwan," he mutters a bit incomprehensibly, yet somehow, Stell still understands.

Stell smiles and brushes some of the hair sticking to Sejun's forehead, pressing a gentle kiss against it. "'Wag kang mag-alala, andito lang ako para sayo."

The rain fully stops as they walk home. Sejun feels at peace more than he had been in days. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2am without electricity :D idk what to feel about that


End file.
